


i made america: season 2

by un_rouleau_de_cannelle



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I apologize in advance, Multi, Skype, this is the result of a four year hiatus and my own boredom, truly the height of literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_rouleau_de_cannelle/pseuds/un_rouleau_de_cannelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ben.jammin has changed the conversation topic to “I’M GOING TO KICK HAMILTON’S ASS”<br/>[strums guitar]: What did he do this time<br/>$ cash money $: OH COME ON IT’S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL<br/>Coffee Man: Hamilton, be quiet. Franklin, what has happened?<br/>ben.jammin: he ate my last two poptarts<br/>[strums guitar] Oh my God</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ben makes the Terrible Mistake of showing everyone skype

@ anyone who reads this: im so sorry for posting this garbage

franklin - ben.jammin

hamilton - $ cash money $

jefferson - [strums guitar]

madison - going.madison

washington - dad™

and john adams - Coffee Man

 

 _ben.jammin_ has added _$ cash money $_ , _[strums guitar]_ , _going.madison_ , _dad™_ , and _Coffee Man_ to group conversation "the founding memers"

 

ben.jammin: wonderful, we’re all here.

[strums guitar]: Why did you want us here again

dad™: I believe Franklin wished for us all to have a method of speaking to each other, wherein we did not have to message each other separately.

[strums guitar]: This is just taking up space on my phone, why is this necessary

ben.jammin: you just don’t want to be in this chat because hamilton is here, don’t try to deny it.

[strums guitar]: I’m not denying anything

[strums guitar]: I hate having to be in the same room as that idiot, I don’t want to check my phone and have to see his illegitimate ramblings

[strums guitar]: *illegible

[strums guitar] *whoops

$ cash money $: wOW

 

 _$ cash money $_ has removed _[strums guitar]_ from this chat.

 _ben.jammin_ has added _[strums guitar]_ to this chat.

 

$ cash money $: BLOCKED, UNFRIENDED, UNFOLLOWED

dad™: That was most certainly uncalled for, Thomas.

$ cash money $: i’m watching john try to figure out how this application works and i can’t stop laughing please help

$ cash money $: oh he wants me to ask “how do i create a “profile image?”

$ cash money $: bEN HELP HE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT AN “EE-MOJI” IS

ben.jammin: hypocrisy at its finest, courtesy of alexander hamilton

$ cash money $: what are you talking about

ben.jammin: not but a week ago, i had to explain to YOU what emojis were.

$ cash money $: oh god that’s right

ben.jammin: remember now?

ben.jammin: you didn’t understand the function of the eggplant one

$ cash money $: eNOUGH

[strums guitar]: NO WAY

ben.jammin: YES INDEED WAY

$ cash money $: SHUT UP JEFFERSON YOU’RE IRRELEVANT

[strums guitar]: *illegitimate

$ cash money $: DELETE

$ cash money $: I’M BLOCKING ALL OF YOU

$ cash money $: except madison

$ cash money $: he’s pure

dad™: Speaking of James, where is he?

dad™: You did add him, didn’t you, Benjamin?

ben.jammin: yes, sir.

ben.jammin: wait

ben.jammin: i thought i did??

$ cash money$: he hasn’t said anything this entire time

ben.jammin: does anyone know of james's whereabouts?

going.madison: gWLDF;KDGs5dsfl

[strums guitar]: There he is

 

Coffee Man: Hello!

Coffee Man: My "profile" has been finally been completed, and I am present now.

[strums guitar]: It’s him

$ cash money $: took you look enough

dad™: Ah, it’s good to see you were finally able to get things running smoothly, Adams.

ben.jammin: indeed, however...

ben.jammin: he knows how to use emoji’s now

ben.jammin: so it is both a blessing

ben.jammin: and a curse.


	2. im gonna put "george washington learns about memes" as my senior quote tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [strums guitar]: Why are you this way, Franklin?  
> ben.jammin: BECAUSE OF MEMES, GOOD SIR  
> $ cash money $: oh not with this again

PM To: _ben.jammin_

 

dad™: Benjamin, what is the meaning of this term you use?

ben.jammin: what term, sir?

dad™: These "Memes," as you say...

dad™: I must admit, I haven't the slightest idea as to what they are.

dad™: Would you care to explain?

 

 _$ cash money $_ has renamed this conversation to "i can hear franklin typing very loudly in the other room and i'm frightened"

 

$ cash money $: i just went in the kitchen and he has the most wicked smirk

$ cash money $: i'm worried

[strums guitar]: What do you mean

 

 _$ cash money $_ has shared file: _terrifying_

[strums guitar]: That is rather concerning

[strums guitar]: Why are you this way, Franklin?

ben.jammin: BECAUSE OF MEMES, GOOD SIR

$ cash money $: oh not with this again

 

 _$ cash money $_ has left this conversation.

 _[strums guitar]_ has added _$ cash money $_ to this conversation.

 

[strums guitar]: Ohh no you don't

[strums guitar]: If we are all going to be subject to this again, then you are as well

$ cash money $: i don't have time for this

 

 _ben.jammin_ has shared file: _here come dat boi.png_

 

[strums guitar]: Again with the frog???

[strums guitar] I don't understand what's so funny about it

ben.jammin: oh im sorry

ben.jammin: do you want a different frog

ben.jammin: because i assure you, there are _many more_

 

 _ben.jammin_ has shared file: _the rarest pepe,png_

 

$ cash money $: DAMMIT MAN ENOUGH WITH YOUR MEANINGLESS FROG JESTS

dad™: I...do not understand.

dad™: What purpose do these images serve?

[strums guitar]: Franklin, maybe he'd be more interested in some of those "less sophisticated memes" you mentioned?

dad™: There is a hierarchy of Meme sophistication?

$ cash money $: no your excellency, there's no such thing as a "sophisticated meme"

[strums guitar]: Not according to Franklin

$ cash money $: benjamin please don't tell me you actually called them that

$ cash money $: BEN I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING FROM MY ROOM

 

 _ben.jammin_ has shared link: _Nyan Cat 10 HOUR LOOP!!!!!!_

 

dad™: Good Lord, what has wrought this assault upon my ears?

[strums guitar]: Don't subject him to that Ben that's a terrible meme and you know it

ben.jammin: HAMILTON JUST TRIED TO BREAK MY COMPUTER

$ cash money $: FOR DAMN GOOD REASON

$ cash money $: I WAKE UP IN A COLD SWEAT AND THAT SONG IS RINGING IN MY EARS

[strums guitar]: I never thought I'd agree with Hamilton but he has a point here

ben.jammin: oh, fine. you're all no fun

ben.jammin: you know what i bet he would like?

$ cash money $: don't

 

 _ben.jammin_ has shared file: _good memes_

 

dad™: I haven't the slightest clue as to what these strange little yellow creatures are, but they are quite endearing.

dad™: These subtitles are rather humorous, I might add - are these proper "Memes," Franklin?

 

 _$ cash money $_ has left this conversation.

 

ben.jammin: he just slammed his laptop and said he was going to the tavern a few blocks away

[strums guitar]: What have you done, Franklin

[strums guitar]: You've brought these vile creatures into our home

[strums guitar]: Now you must live with the price

 

 _[strums guitar]_ has left this conversation.

 

dad™: I am growing most fond of these Memes!

dad™: What do you call these things, Franklin?

ben.jammin: ah

ben.jammin: they are called "minions," sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never in my life did i think i would write a fic where benjamin franklin gets george washington hooked on minion memes  
> but here we are  
> and here i am, with no excuse for the garbage i have put actual time and effort into writing

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA ok so i guess this is a thing im writing now??? @everyone involved with ima im so sorry but thiS IS WHAT A FOUR YEAR HIATUS RESULTS IN  
> i still have one more chapter to post tonight but once theyre both up lemme know if u guys want me to continue w/ this [also if u have any ideas or want to co-write or anythin hmu on tumblr @feelhersmell :0 ]


End file.
